This invention relates to bow string releases of the type having a releasable sear for retaining a bow string, the sear including a pair of elements adapted for linear movement into and out of a closed position to retain the bow string. Related applications filed by the same inventor are Ser. No. 07-518,957 filed on May 4, 1990 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,251 and Ser. No. 07-805,877, filed on Dec. 9, 1991, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,466.
Bow string releases have grown in popularity for target shooting and for hunting. A good release provides uniform release of the bow string and increases accuracy. The release is either hand-held or strapped to the wrist and has a trigger which permits the archer to release the string. Typically such devices employ a pivotal finger that engages the bow string, the finger being pivoted to a release position for releasing the string. Releases of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,066,060; 3,898,974; and 3,954,095. It is known to use ball elements in place of the pivotal finger to retain and release the string, wherein the ball elements are held by a head and retained in position by a yoke or sleeve. A device of this type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,594. While it is recognized that when the balls are separated by the tension of the string this provides minimal frictional engagement and a quiet release. Further, the balls do not produce a lateral bias on the string. However, this type of release has a significant disadvantage in that the amount of movement required to release the string is excessive when compared to the more common pivotal releases.